


Earth-69

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Sort Of, earth prime, kara feels like shes losing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: "No!" Kara shouts. “Listen—listen to me!” she points a finger at her chest before speaking again. “A few hours ago—or whatever how much time has passed—I was fighting the Anti-Monitor! Now I’m dating my best friend! How does any of this make any sense?!”ORKara wakes up on an earth where she's dating Lena and just, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 606





	Earth-69

**Author's Note:**

> first corp fic of the new year? idk COIE part 5 gave me this idea.

Kara awakes with a start, causing her to roll out of bed with a loud yelp. She hits the floor with a hard thump, and groans when the pain from the impact hits her. She opens her eyes to see that she’s in her apartment. She blinks, then sits up. 

She’s in her apartment. In National City. On Earth-38. The Earth that was destroyed in the Crisis. She has to be dreaming. There’s no way she isn’t dreaming. She scrambles to her feet, searching for her glasses before putting them on.

And that’s when one particular fact hits her.

She’s _naked_.

“What?” she asks to no one but herself. She sees a mass of clothes on the floor and sifts through them for a top. When she finds one, she realizes it's not hers. Huh. Okay. That’s odd. She finds a shirt and a pair of sweats that _do_ belong to her in the pile and put them on.

While she’s in the process of putting on said clothing, she sees a body move under the covers. _Her_ covers. Okay. That was also new. She wasn’t exactly the type to hook up with people, and considering they had just spent Rao knows how long trying to save the multiverse, she didn’t even _have_ time for things like that. But here she was, staring at someone rouse in her bed.

“Mmm, good morning,” a familiar voice croaks as the body sits up.

Kara nearly flies through the roof—literally.

She was face to face with Lena.

A _very naked_ Lena.

Suddenly she knew who’s shirt that was and now she wanted—no, _needed_ answers. “Lena?” she whispers conspiratorially, as if Alex or Nia was going to walk into her bedroom at any moment.

Lena smiles, sending butterflies straight to Kara’s stomach. “Morning, darling.”

Darling. That was new. Kara clears her throat. “Uhm, morning.” she gestures about herself. “Could you maybe, um, tell me what happened to get us to this point?”

Lena looks bemused. “You don’t remember? We went out for drinks with Alex and Kelly last night. You couldn’t keep keep your hands off me,” she gives Kara a smirk that makes her feel things in places that shouldn’t be feeling things for her best friend. “So, we came back here and one thing led to another and...”

“We slept together,” Kara’s voice is low with abject horror that Lena seemed to have not picked up. "Have we—Are we—Are we a _thing_?” the blonde stutters out, pointing a finger between the two of them.

Lena shrugs. “Have been for the past eight months.”

“Oh Rao.” Kara stands up, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Okay okay okay,” she says beginning to pace back and forth. “Okay I’m gonna um, go down to the DEO. For reasons.”

Lena raises a brow. “Reasons?” she asks, amused. “Kara, you can tell me when you have to do something Supergirl related.”

“Wait you know? I mean—You aren’t mad anymore?” Kara gawks.

“Of course, darling. I was never mad!” Lena laughs, as if the past two months of crying and yelling just...didn’t happen. Her eyebrows knit. “Are you okay? You’re acting strange.”

“Strange,” Kara repeats nodding, feeling her sanity slip through her hands like sand. “Yeah, um, I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just a little bit under the weather. I’m gonna go talk...to Alex.” she says backing out of her room and making a beeline for the balcony.

She lands at the DEO disheveled and out of breath calling out for her sister. “Alex! Alex!” she tumbles through the doors of the med bay to see Alex patching up an agent. “Alex I need to—did you grow your hair out?”

Alex turns to her, confused. “Yeah? Don’t you remember? I’ve been wanting to for months.” She eyes Kara’s frantic state. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Technically, I have,” Kara mumbles under her breath. Though she’d rather not think about the fact that she had lost everyone she had ever loved for a third time after the anti-matter had wiped out Earth-1. “Anyway, can I talk to you? It’s kind of important.”

“Sure,” Alex nods to the agent and follows Kara into the hallway. “What’s up?”

Kara starts pacing again, tapping her fist to her temple. “Okay okay okay tell—tell me I’m not going crazy. Tell me I didn’t sleep with Lena last night—”

Alex’s face lights up. “Oh man, you slept with Lena?!”

Kara stops and glares at her. “Yes! I woke up this morning and she was in my bed!” she lowers her voice before hissing, “ _Naked!”_

Alex nods sagely. “Yes, Kara. That’s...that’s how people tend to sleep with each other.”

Kara angrily points a finger in her face. “This isn’t funny! Something bonkers is going on here! The earth was _gone_ ! _You_ were gone! Everything! Gone! The entire multiverse! Just—” she makes an explosion noise with her mouth as she expands her hands.

“You sure you didn’t eat too many dumplings from Cheng’s last night? Or have too many drinks? Cause you’re not making any sense.” Alex says, watching Kara groan exasperatedly, causing the agents around them to stare at her.

"No!" Kara shouts. “Listen—listen to _me_ !” she points a finger at her chest before speaking again. “A few hours ago—or whatever how much time has passed—I was fighting the Anti-Monitor! Now I’m dating my best friend! How does _any_ of this make any sense?!”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. You sure you weren’t having a bad dream or somethin’?”

Kara blinks. “Alex, I love you dearly but I am _literally_ two point five seconds away from punching you through that wall.” 

She groans, hitting her fist against her temple again. “Just, forget it. Forget it!” she storms off, not caring that almost the entire DEO is staring at her.

“Supergirl.”

Kara turns to see J’onn standing in front of her. “J’onn? J’onn! Do you know what’s going on? Everything’s so weird, Alex has long hair, and Lena—” she isn’t sure if she should mention the whole ‘waking up next to her naked thing’ so she says, “She’s not mad about me being Supergirl anymore!”

J’onn nods. “That’s because when we used the book and defeated the Anti-Monitor, we created an entirely new multiverse.”

Kara frowns. That makes sense. So she wasn’t losing her mind. “But I didn’t—I didn’t make these changes! I wanted everyone to be alive again, sure, but not like _this_!”

“That’s because only the Paragons remember the previous multiverse,” J’onn says, gesturing between the two of them. “To be honest, I’m still getting used to the changes myself. Who knows what else has changed. My guess is that when we used the book, we all subconsciously chipped in the things we wanted the most on this new earth.”

“So what you’re saying is, my subconscious didn’t want Lena to be mad at me anymore, so I willed it into reality?” There had to be a loss of free will in there somewhere. Not to mention the implications of a naked Lena.

J’onn nods again. “I believe so. My suggestion is to explore the rest of the city and see what else has changed,” He pats her shoulder. “You did good, Kara. Revel in the fact that you’ve saved the universe.”

She flies off, taking his advice; doing a circumference of the city. She can’t tell if there’s anything else drastically different. Maybe she could live with Alex having long hair. It wasn’t like she hadn’t grown her hair out before. Lena...was going to take a bit more time. In fact, she found herself setting down on the familiar balcony of her top floor office, assuming that Lena had gotten dressed and came into work.

Well, she was in for quite a surprise when the chair turned around not to reveal her best friend, but her best friend’s _brother._ “What?! No, no no! How did _this_ happen?!” she asks, flailing her arms wildly.

“I’m a little hurt at your reaction to seeing your future brother-in-law,” Lex says cooly with a smirk, gesturing to a very massive ring on Kara’s finger that hadn’t been there before. 

_“What?!”_ Kara barks, and then makes an ‘eep’ noise when she sees it. “How’d you do that?!” she’s at his throat in a single bound. “You’re the one messing with everything on this earth, aren't you?” she demands. “Answer me!”

“Careful with the suit,” he sneers, pushing her away from him. “Jeez. You supes don’t know how to keep your hands to yourselves.”

Kara’s eyes glow red. “Tell me what you did to Lena. _Now_.”

Lex smirks. “Why tell you, when I can show you.”

"What are you—Oof!" Kara lands ungracefully on the floor of her apartment before she can even finish. “Alright, that answers that question,” she groans, getting up. “Lena?” she calls, walking into the back. “Are you here?”

“In here!” Lena’s voice answers her and Kara strides into her bedroom to find that Lena’s body is no longer obstructed by her sheets, but on full view through a haphazardly tied silk robe.

“Sweet merciful Rao,” Kara’s transfixed by the sight in front of her and can’t quite seem to stop herself from honing in on the creamy skin peeking out from under the robe. “Huh. You have...you have a mole on your chest...” 

Lena laughs. “Do I? I wouldn’t have known the way you kiss and suck on it,” she grins when Kara’s face heats up. Pressing a hand to Kara’s forehead she pouts. “You’ve been so frazzled all day, poor thing,”

Kara opens her mouth to make a snide comment about how everyone keeps asking her that but literally loses the thought when she sees that Lena’s eyes have darkened with what one could only describe as pure unadulterated lust. She gulps.

“Don’t worry,” Lena says, dropping the robe and causing Kara’s eyes to nearly bulge out of her head. “I know just the cure,” she smirks as she pushes Kara down on the bed.

Kara blinks after Lena gives her a very not PG kiss. Okay okay okay. _Maybe_ she could deal with this earth. She licks her lips as Lena kisses her again. _Just_ for a little while.


End file.
